


Scion 子嗣

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 鉑金父子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盧修斯從阿茲卡班回來，身心破碎。德拉科嘗試治好他，治好自己，以他唯一懂得的方式。當父與子跨越那條界線，終將如何？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scion 子嗣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246241) by [literaryspell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryspell/pseuds/literaryspell). 



> 授權：

　　德拉科的父親是一個冷漠的人。

　　從德拉科出生直到他從霍格沃茨魔法與巫術學校畢業，盧修斯•馬爾福嘉許他的次數他一隻手數得過來。

　　不過，德拉科既不渴望，也不尋求父親的讚賞。他非常滿意生來就知道自己是馬爾福的優秀典範，配得起這個頭銜。值得擁有隨此冠冕而來的戰利品。

　　年少時，德拉科視父親為斯萊特林的極致體現。迷惑人心，強大、幹練、狡猾。傲慢，但有傲慢的本錢。只要不會讓父親失望，德拉科樂於一直扮演孝子的角色。

　　雖然他怨恨過父親在他上學期間冷淡疏離，但德拉科現在只為此感激不已。他的疏遠令德拉科有機會自立。亦令他遠離黑魔王的魔掌。直至，幾乎為時已晚。

　　但他母親已經安排好讓德拉科的人生得以倖免、良心不用沾血。她以女性化身展現馬爾福的力量，利用她冷淡鎮靜的美麗、得體禮貌的舉止、分析透徹的遠見來守護她唯一的兒子與繼承人的未來。

　　不知何故，盧修斯甚至更加幸運。無法再次用 _奪魂咒_ 解釋他對黑魔王的效忠，盧修斯的律師用了馬爾福好一部份的金庫才令他可以服刑一年後離開阿茲卡班。

　　在此期間，德拉科喜歡認為他己長大成人。他沉著地拾起父親的生意，努力抹去馬爾福名字上的污點（和鮮血），成績斐然。父親不在期間聰明的捐獻與競選資助令德拉科成為一股不可忽視的勢力。僅僅戰後兩年，他突然又再成為魔法世界的理想對象。

　　但這些事情並非毫無代價，德拉科已經習慣為旁人的錯誤償還。

　　當盧修斯在阿茲卡班飽受煎熬，納西莎死了。她在戰爭期間為咒語所傷，受食死徒獵人義警隊襲擊後情況惡化。縱然她叛變了，她仍被視為目標，幾個月後就離世了。

　　德拉科願意花光金庫最後一枚金加隆來幫助他的母親，卻無能為力。傷勢太重了，雖然她到最後一刻仍然清醒，但他一直都無法在母親身上找到與轉機同義的詞。

　　她去世那一天，德拉科帶著不祥的預感醒來。他起身第一下呼吸前就知道 _今_ 天是納西莎的最後一天。他盡量讓她臨終過得舒適，但她唯一想要的，卻得不到。

　　她的丈夫。

　　德拉科不只試圖牽線，他還猛拉，握起雙拳使勁 _扯_ ，威脅要推翻整個木偶劇場。但他的金錢，他的名聲、他的魅力都無助於事。跪在地上向那 _仁慈_ 的魔法部長求情毫無效果，只換來屈辱。納西莎死的時候，盧修斯就收到來自魔法部的貓頭鷹通知，德拉科甚至沒來得及親自寫信。

　　於是她湛藍的雙眼，黯淡無光，就連她唯一的兒子也喚不起當中神釆，就這樣歸於黑暗。但她向德拉科作出了最後的請求。他永遠那麼堅強，看見她虛弱單薄的身體也沒有灑淚。

　　「照顧好你的父親。」

　　回首過去，這句話仿佛如此輕易。她知道她的話會帶來什麼後果嗎？無疑她會震驚、反感、痛苦。但是當時，德拉科想到的只是， _那誰來照顧我？_

　　她告訴他盧修斯不如大家所想那麼堅強。他此生未曾有片刻安寧，多虧了黑魔王。服完刑期，她懷疑他會判若兩人。沒有人可以第二次見證世界崩坍仍然堅忍。即使是盧修斯•馬爾福，天生的純血至上主義者，也無法在如此特殊情況下維持那套邪惡的見解。納西莎向盧修斯展現新世界運作方式時改變了德拉科，像哈利•波特這樣的混血可以尚未踏入青春期就打敗有史以來最黑暗的巫師，像赫敏•格蘭傑這樣的泥巴種可以畢業時考取半個世紀以來的最高分數。

　　如今世道如此，她告訴德拉科。必須作出讓步。世界並非一成不變，世事變遷、演化。如果他們想維持以前的社會地位，就需要適應。

　　德拉科很肯定他父親不會欣賞母親臨終對波特和格蘭傑這類人的讚美之言，但他永遠不會告訴他。德拉科只會告訴他父親她說的一件事。

　　 _「照顧好你的父親。」_

 

* * *

 

 

　　盧修斯由一隊傲羅押解回馬爾福莊園，他們顯然很憤慨被指派來釋放一個惡名昭彰的食死徒。

　　德拉科親自應門，他一直都從書房窗前看著他們接近。他慶幸開門迎接前有機會研究父親的外形變化，否則他就無法掩藏自己的反應。

　　雖然盧修斯在阿茲卡班受到相當注意，歲月依舊對他造成摧殘。他不是瘦了很多，現在留了一絡腮鬍子。除卻衛生程度上的劇變，最為顯著的改變在於盧修斯雙眼。

　　曾經帶著嘲諷的冰冷灰眸如帝王睥睨，如令只有暴躁不安的目光透過半掩的雙眼閃爍。他看上去 _筋疲力盡_ 。意志消沉。激得德拉科震怒的是傲羅看見了他父親這個樣子。

　　他感謝他們，以一種似詛咒勝過感激的語氣。接過父親的手，他帶他進入莊園，鎖上大門。廣闊的門廳，滿佈黑白大理石，冰冷而優雅至極，一如這間屋的住客。德拉科凝視他的父親。他還穿著阿茲卡班的長袍，顯然盧修斯並非這件破破爛爛又污跡處處的衣服第一手用家。他的頭髮難以置信地打結，纏上了污垢和很可能是血的物體。外露的少許皮膚都沾滿塵垢，污痕道道。盧修斯以往修剪整齊無可挑剔的一雙手有著烏黑參差的指甲。手指關節比德拉科記憶中粗糙，他確信上面有了新的疤痕。

　　怒火在他心底升騰，但他的父親只是注視著他。

　　「父親。」德拉科低聲道。盧修斯總是和他的兒子保持距離。他們從未分享過基因和早餐以外的事。他也肯定記不起曾經被 _擁抱_ 或以此外任何肢體方式安慰。盧修斯經常自豪地攬著德拉科的肩膀，或者離開回來後握他的手，但那是他們可接受的身體接觸極限。

　　所以，當盧修斯於門廳跪倒在地，將臉埋在嚴重受創的雙手，德拉科愣了一下，嘗試理解父親想要什麼。但隨即母親的聲音如此清晰，他想盧修斯也定必聽見了，德拉科撲上盧修斯顫抖的身形。

　　將高大的男人擁入懷中，德拉科嘗試記起自己見過旁人會在這種情況下做的事。他從來， _從未_ 抱過他的父親。但撫慰旁人傷痛的人類需求支配了他，德拉科晃著父親俯臥的身體，在他耳邊低語陳詞濫調，多希望自己有個兄弟姊妹分擔壓力。眼下，世上只有兩個馬爾福，他們只有彼此。

　　父親的手攥著德拉科的長袍前擺，把臉埋在上面。兩人都勉力忽略年長的馬爾福身形起伏發出啜泣聲，德拉科伸手撫摸後背那骯髒破爛的監獄裝束。

　　「德拉科，我很抱歉我不在這裡。我很想在這裡陪著你。」盧修斯喃喃道，帶著與他（以前）這樣地位的男人相稱的優雅抹乾了臉。他的雙眼對上德拉科不安的雙眸以表達他的悲傷，德拉科不得不扭過頭去。他不記得父親灰色的眼睛曾如此感情豐富。

　　「父親，你也做不了什麼。我很抱歉我無法帶你回家。」令德拉科聲音發抖的肯定不是一聲抽泣。他不記得自己的臉是何時變得濕潤。

　　他迅速站了起來，扶起父親。他太易操縱了，在守衛逼迫下變得易於擺佈，德拉科輕易帶了他到主人房。

　　但當清楚他們的目的地盧修斯就僵住了。「德拉科……不要。」他顫抖得很明顥，德拉科咒罵自己這麼快就令進程倒退一步。他有研讀過阿茲卡班的後遺症，有一整個結構嚴謹的程序需要遵循以確保病人重新融入過往生活。而 _第一條_ 守則是什麼？ _不要讓病人回來的時候面對痛苦的回憶，觸景生情。_

　　此刻他卻帶著他身心破碎的父親去那個他妻子僅僅數月前去世的房間。那個他與一生摯愛同床共枕二十年的地方。

　　他們站在走廊——因所意味的痛苦而看上去更長——猶豫不決。馬爾福莊園有無數房間，確鑿無誤，但在關於阿茲卡班釋囚重新融入的書上說最好待在熟悉的地方，病人有過美好回憶的地方。

　　然而莊園裡其他睡房盧修斯認都認不出來，遑論聯想到美好的時光。

　 _除了一間。_

　　靈機一觸，德拉科帶著盧修斯通過側翼去到自己的套房。德拉科的套房裡有一門相接的兩間睡房、一間書房、一間小小的圖書館、一個廚房、一間浴室還有一個客廳。這一直比德拉科所需寬敞，但那是為他和他未來的新娘而設。

　　雖然，自德拉科出生後他的父親都沒在他睡房度過多少時光，但他記得母親告訴他當她等待他降臨的時候，父親親自裝飾了德拉科的房間。不是主人房對面的育兒室，而是德拉科長大成人足以離開父母時會得到的房間。他挑選了裡面每一件傢俱，日夜不懈務求令它成為完美的下榻之所，既與一個馬爾福，亦與德拉科那樣野性活潑的孩子相稱。盧修斯肯定會記得他在這個房間投放的時間和精力，那是德拉科唯一的希望。

　　打開門，德拉科護送父親進去寬闊的寢室。德拉科沒有改變任何設計，除了隨著變得成熟而作出了少許緊貼時代的修訂，以及隨時間推移增添個人物品。

　　盧修斯轉向他的兒子，他憂鬱的眼睛在疑惑。「德拉科，我不能住在這裡。這是你的房間。」他不必要地補充道。

　　「我知道。但你應該待在你熟悉的地方。而且這樣一來我們就只有一門之隔。」他指了指相連的大門。「父親，我會……我會照顧好你。不用擔心。」他搖搖欲墜的笑容在臉上顯得陌生，一如盧修斯臉上的悲傷般格格不入。

　　馬爾福從不流露軟弱的一面，然而他們就在此，散播脆弱。

　　「好吧。我很累。」盧修斯承認，但聽起來更似宣言，像是他被事實惹惱。

　　「我知道你是，但我們應該讓你……先清潔一下。你不覺得嗎？」 _盡量不要替病人作決定，讓他們主宰自己的人生。然而，需要採取行動以在調整期間提供協助。_

　　盧修斯看上去有點驚訝。他低頭看了看自己，仿佛，第一次，知道他有一副身體。他伸手撫平那件令人作嘔的長袍，像是對待自己的名牌服裝。他漫不經心地點頭。「對，也許，洗個澡吧。」

　　為了讓父親知道他很高興，德拉科綻放燦爛的笑容，令蒼白的五官生色不少。盧修斯奇怪地看著他，像是他一秒前看著自己那樣。仿佛第一次看著德拉科。

　　德拉科離開盧修斯去毗連浴室填滿偌大的大理石浴缸。他在水中加入鹽和油，在旁邊放下髮刷、肥皂和毛巾。他知道他將要排空並重新填滿浴缸至少一次。片刻之後，他還在浴缸旁邊放了一套小小的修甲工具。

　　他呼喚父親，轉過身就看見他站在浴室門前。他看似猶豫，甚至害怕。

　　「你想我離開一下等你脫掉衣服嗎？我會馬上回來。」

　　「德拉科，我向你保證，我可以自己洗澡。」盧修斯這樣說時語氣變得熟悉，但德拉科搖了搖頭。

　　「我現在不該讓你獨自一個。」

　　「誰說的？」盧修斯反駁道。

　　「專家說的，他們專門研究從阿茲卡班那樣的『豪華酒店』歸來的囚犯。我知道這樣很不自在。相信我，對我來說，也不好受。但我不會讓你獨處多過片刻，別試圖和我談判。」當盧修斯開始張口時他補充道。

　　他猛地合上嘴，怒視他的兒子。德拉科得意一笑。這是他熟悉的領域。

　　「那麼給我一點時間寬衣吧，除非你想我徹徹底底受辱？」

　　德拉科搖了搖頭。「我不想你尷尬，我真的很抱歉，父親。不過，我還是很高興你回來了。」不想看見他對他肺腑之言的反應，德拉科離開了房間。合上門在另一方等待。他仔細傾聽身體沉入水中的聲音，但什麼也聽不見。他 _很_ 高興盧修斯回來了。以十九歲之齡當上一家之主很艱難，但不止這樣，德拉科很掛念父親威嚴的存在。就算盧修斯不在眼前，德拉科仍然感覺到他。父親不在家，他感到空虛又若有所失，納西莎過身後，莊園更是空有其表，令人窒息。

　　德拉科從沉思中醒來。他的父親已經有過多時間脫下衣服進入浴缸，但德拉科靜候的雙耳沒有聽到任何聲音。腦海浮現父親手腕被刮鬍刀割開，鮮血在潔淨如新的雪白瓷磚上流成一池不斷蔓延的畫面，德拉科破開浴室的門衝了進去。

　　他即時如釋重負，父親坐在浴缸邊緣，還穿著衣服。他的臉背著德拉科。他的手指沒精打采在水中拖來拖去，德拉科打開門他也沒有轉過身。

　　「父親？一切還好嗎？」

　　盧修斯點點頭。

　　「你現在不想洗澡嗎？」德拉科感到困惑，但維持聲音平穩，令人安心。至少，他希望如此。

　　「我很想洗澡。」

　　德拉科惱怒，自控力下滑。「父親！你必須告訴我是怎麼回事。我不能讀懂你的心，我也不想。但你要讓我幫你！」儘管喋喋不休說這些自助自救的廢話有點尷尬，德拉科走近父親，好能看見他的臉。

　　盧修斯笑了，一個小小的，抿嘴一笑，德拉科怔怔看著。「對不起，兒子。你說得對，當然。事實是我解不開這些長袍的鈕釦。我的手指……」他無言地示意他腫成球的手指。近距離看見盧修斯遭受的真正傷害，德拉科喉嚨哽咽。手指看來被逐隻折斷，不得癒合。熟悉的怒火沸騰，德拉科發誓要痛罵那些守衛。這種損傷可以醫治，希望不用再次折斷骨頭，但是德拉科怒不可遏。

　　他揮手示意父親起來，開始解開長袍的鈕釦。盧修斯每天都穿著長袍睡覺嗎？如果他解不開鈕釦，又怎麼如廁呢？它們這麼骯髒，盧修斯顯然沒有不體面得在內便溺。

　　像是讀懂他的心思，盧修斯道，「他們不是每天都允許我穿長袍。只有在 _特殊場合_ 。」他啐了啐唾沫。德拉科不想知道那是什麼時候。

　　「那麼，你穿些什麼？」那些鈕釦僵硬而堅固，讓德拉科用力的指尖發痛。 _就快解完了。_

　　盧修斯不自然地笑了笑，看向別處。德拉科看得出是掩飾但沒有出言責怪。他猜盧修斯不是天天都獲准穿衣服。

　　長袍從父親肩膀滑落地上，消失不見。他努力避免盯著父親被玷污的完美，問：「它們到哪兒去了？」

　　「送回阿茲卡班，我想。不浪費則不匱乏。」

　　德拉科茫然點點頭。父親只穿著一條看起來和長袍一樣糟糕的髒兮兮灰色內褲。他轉過身，聽見父親脫下它，浸入浴缸。盧修斯嘗試抑制他的呻吟，卻失敗了。德拉科笑了，很欣慰能為父親帶來一點慰藉。

　　盧修斯身上過去一年的污垢幾乎立刻令水變得混濁。徳拉科跪在浴室旁，拿起一條毛巾浸入水中。他開始溫柔地擦洗父親的手臂，而盧修斯由得他，顯然沉浸於熱水與昂貴的浴油中。當盧修斯皮膚的真正顏色開始展現他不禁驚歎，德拉科繼續在心中列著「他要罵得沙克爾狗血淋頭的事情」清單。

　　他讓盧修斯向前傾，勤奮地沖洗他的背部。看見那些癒合不良的鞭痕毀掉了如月蒼白的肌膚，他雙眼瞇起。盧修斯似乎被定期鞭打。它們被人用魔法癒合了，但並非出自有才華的治療師之手。

　　德拉科從父親的雙腿開始，但它們在水底太深，伸出手去肯定會弄濕他昂貴的襯衫。他放下毛巾，扔掉襯衫拋進籃子，才回到水中從那修長，依然有肌肉，和自己如此相像的雙腿擦走污垢。看見盧修斯相對難看的腳上光景，德拉科扭曲地咧嘴而笑。它們髒得發黑，腳甲發黃，長得離譜。他把它們拿出水中修剪銼平，修甲工具的刀鋒游走甲下除去污物。 _如果以前有人告訴我我_ 有生之年 _會這樣護理我父親的雙腿，他們會為此收獲一個漂亮的詛咒。_

　　當他雙腳再似人形，德拉科任其落回水中。接著他打理父親的雙手，小心翼翼不要過度刺激他的手指。他知道盧修斯專心地看著他，但他無視了那令人心慌的感覺，繼續搓走他身上的塵垢。沖洗盧修斯的腳去到剛好內褲覆蓋的位置，德拉科注意力轉移到父親的胸膛。

　　他維持了德拉科記憶中如雕似刻的肌肉，那是他練來練去練不成的，他的身體怎麼練都柔軟輕盈，令他大為懊惱。德拉科短暫對上了父親的凝視，受當中暗湧一驚。無視它，他繼續他的任務。水烏黑得令人不安，德拉科感覺到自己浸在水中的雙臂也沾上了污垢。

　　「你想要些新的長袍嗎，父親？」德拉科問，有力地洗擦父親的腹部。

　　「要來何用呢？」盧修斯反駁道。

　　「你總是走在潮流尖端；現在你回來了，我以為你會想穿上最新款式。」毛巾輕撫盧修斯兩側，但又用上平穩充足的力度好不致痕癢。

　　「如今你母親離世了，我又為誰穿戴呢？」他顯然不想得到回答，所以德拉科只是慎重地點了點頭。提及美麗的母親，他武裝起自己以抗拒喉嚨洩密似的哽咽，那對兩人而言都是無可彌補的失去。

　　盧修斯從渾濁的水深取出一隻手，放上兒子的臉。德拉科不在乎那不衛生的水沾上他的髮他的臉。他蹭上他的掌心，用毛巾在盧修斯腹部溫柔地打著圈。他對著父親微笑，然後移開目光，不習慣如此安心。德拉科將毛巾抹到更低，只為清洗至他的下腹，然而他的憂傷與污水令動作一滑，毛巾滑得低到碰上父親的分身。他可以透過毛巾感覺得到，它本該疲軟但顯然 _不是_ 。德拉科的手僵了一下，被難以自控的雙手和下腹令人不安的背叛嚇怕了。

　　德拉科縮回手，迅速得兩人都被濺濕，並且從浴缸旁後退。「我——我想你能自行完成。然後……清空浴缸重新填滿。因為——因為水很……我就在外面。」

　　在浴室外面，德拉科聽見浴缸清空，沖刷的聲音，隨後又再有水流動。他嘗試平復激烈的思緒。 _沒什麼大不了，_ 他告訴自己。所以他……擦過了父親的昂揚。純粹是意外，而且毫無畸念。父親想必認得清。盧修斯沒可能感覺得到那觸碰令德拉科內心一熱怦然一動。那也，不是德拉科的錯。他好一會沒和人睡過了。但即使這樣也說不通，因為德拉科是直的。陰莖沒理由令他起反應， _尤其是_ 他父親的陰莖。德拉科用雙手掩著臉。

　　他聽見父親重回浴缸的聲音，內心交戰是不是該回去。他的父親很好，無疑。他可以獨處。德拉科搖了搖頭。如果母親沒死，或許他可以信任父親一個人待著，但在眼下此景。他知道讓盧修斯無人陪伴磨蹭太久極不明智。挺胸昂首，德拉科又進入了浴室。

　　情況發生變化，顯然。現在水很清澈，盧修斯的身體很……完美。閃耀銀白的雪膚點綴以纖細的血管，純血以規律的間隔博動，漂亮的金髮卷曲於雙臂與胸膛。疤痕只是增添了一分完美。肌肉伴著水滴閃閃發光，觸及水面漾出螺旋，在肌膚上留下痕跡。德拉科吞下唾沫。 _糟，糟，糟。糟透了。_

　　「你想留著鬍子嗎？」德拉科問，只為找些話來說。他知道父親憎惡臉部的毛髮，一來讓他顯老，一來他常常說那是貧窮的象徵，像是野獸在嚴酷冬日嘗試保持溫暖。

　　他的父親有一大堆奇特的見解。

　　「梅林，不要。還有我們可能要剪剪我的頭髮，我不肯定還能不能挽救。」德拉科瞠目結舌。父親如此隨意談及剪去馬爾福的標誌讓他心底難堪。可是德拉科捕捉到盧修斯雙眼的惋惜與懊悔，合上了嘴。 _那是掩飾，_ 他提醒自己。

　　「不，我們 _不_ 會剪你的頭髮。還有父親……」德拉科猶豫了，過去幾個小時他們之間情況出現變化，但他不想逼盧修斯。但他帶著期待看著德拉科，德拉科豁了出去。

　　「你不需要在我面前隱藏。你可以做你自己，而非馬爾福閣下。我不會告訴任何人。」德拉科以笑容作結，嘗試令他的語氣很輕但語意完整。「我承諾。」他認真地補充道。

　　盧修斯像是在考慮他的話。「我離開以後你變了很多，兒子。你現在是個男人了。我很抱歉我錯過了。」他垂下目光看向別處。「我不會在你面前演戲，德拉科。謝謝你。」

　　德拉科咬了咬唇。他的父親變了很多，然而他比以往任何時候都像一個父親。「你沒有錯過，父親。我很肯定我還在成長。」他露齒一笑，盧修斯也回了一個笑容。他們目光相接，德拉科感覺先前的不安消散。 _我的父親只是一個男人，不多，不少。就像我。_

　　「躺回去浸著你的頭髮，好嗎？嘗試也浸著你的鬍子。」泡軟髮絲讓污物鬆脫會讓他的工作更加輕鬆。德拉科將一把剪刀和筆直的刮鬍刀放到膝旁地上。

　　盧修斯頭髮和鬍子上的污垢令水變得模糊暗淡，德拉科慶幸自己不用再面對父親的勃起。它令他慌張，雖然他尚未弄得懂原因。

　　德拉科嘗試讓手指穿過長髮，但纏得太厲害了。在水下他盡可能晃落愈多殘垢愈好，同時避免髮絲纏得更亂，他扶著父親的肩膀使力將他拉起來，盧修斯聽從了。在寬大的浴缸坐了起身，盧修斯看上去很渺小。如今德拉科又坐在他身後的浴缸邊，不難看出他們的角色和原本對調了。

　　德拉科開始用髮刷梳理盧修斯的頭髮。它髒兮兮又打著結，但並非無法修復。耐著性子以及父親需要承受的少許不適，德拉科已能毫無阻礙地梳過他的頭髮。鬍子方面會快一點，因為德拉科只需要剪掉它。他用毛巾抹乾頭髮，然後將毛髮修剪得與皮膚貼近到足以剃走。

　　德拉科拿起肥皂和髮刷，放到一旁。他從地上拿起刮鬍刀，放了在盧修斯旁邊的壁架，那刻他望了過來，看到刮鬍刀後受到驚嚇，猛地縮開。他對上德拉科的目光，像一隻受傷的野生鳥兒。他輕輕喘息，難以置信地僵成一個保護姿勢，一手舉起像是要擋著德拉科。

　　德拉科心底一沉。他的父親害怕刀片。 _那張要給沙克爾的清單又長了很多，很多。_

　　「父親，不……我 _永遠不會_ ……」但盧修斯看上去仍然很害怕。德拉科從浴缸退開，撿起刀片。他離開浴室，將刀片放進書桌抽屜。他回去直面父親，舉起雙手以示手中空空如也。

　　「我放走了，我不會再拿回來，我發誓。我永遠不會傷害你。你可以相信我。」

　　盧修斯看上去很懷疑，意味深長地瞄著德拉科的口袋。他放下了那擋著的手，但他的雙臂仍然保護性地環抱胸前。

　　德拉科立刻翻轉他的口袋，錢幣不受注意地落到地上。盧修斯仍然盯著他的褲子，幾乎懇求地看上德拉科的眼睛。痛恨看見父親顫抖，德拉科思忖該做什麼。

　　「他們過去常常藏著刀片。他們藏著它們。」盧修斯以焦躁的聲音輕聲解釋道。德拉科點點頭。他解開褲子鈕釦，脫了下來扔到旁邊的房間。他只穿著緊身黑色內褲。他轉過身以示 _沒有_ 隱藏刀片，覺得徹底受辱同時自己是蠢透了才會帶著刮鬍刀接近父親。盧修斯研究了他半晌，才幾乎難以察覺地點了點頭。德拉科感激地再次走近浴缸，雙膝跪地靠近盧修斯。他的父親允許在此之前高傲冷漠又不易親近的兒子將自己擁入懷中。

　　德拉科抱著他的父親。他痛恨黑魔王。一切都是他的錯。他痛恨父親年少時如此愚昧受人擺佈。他痛恨自己盲目追隨。他痛恨沙克爾放任如此糟糕狀況，容忍 _酷刑拷打_ 。他痛恨所有人。他只愛他的父親。茫茫人海，芸芸眾生，他 _只_ 愛盧修斯•馬爾福一人。

　　他嘗試撫摸父親的背部安撫他，但此舉只是激怒了他，德拉科知道他的安慰舉動對他和盧修斯來說都太過了。盧修斯最終屈服於那個擁抱，然而是前所未有。他雙手摟著德拉科，後者放任自己被裹起，在懷抱中放棄主導地位。他的父親從未這樣抱過他，美好極了。他覺得好 _心安_ 。

　　一切終須結束。德拉科抽身，遲疑地對父親笑了笑。他本來想得意地笑，卻發現嶄新的事態發展令自己無法這樣做。

　　「父親……我需要你知道我不會傷害你，無論是用刀片用拳頭還是 _什麼_ 。我只想令你的生活更輕鬆。我——」他止住了話。此番告白為時太早了。

　　盧修斯點點頭，再次躺回浴缸。「我知道這一點。真的，我知道。但它們他媽的太令我 _印象深刻_ 了。」德拉科知道父親大受影響，因為他幾乎從不咒罵，尤其是在德拉科面前。

　　「好，那麼，我們就慢慢來。我有一把麻瓜刮鬍刀，樣子沒那麼嚇人。你想試試嗎？」盧修斯點頭同意，顯然認為能擺脫鬍子值得他面對少許恐懼。

　　德拉科找到了麻瓜刮鬍刀。他記不起他是從何得來，但他以前用過，非常有效。用起上來有點古怪，但剃鬚效果可以接受。他遠遠從浴室對面向父親展示，預備好要立馬扔掉它，但盧修斯批准了。

　　覺得先幫盧修斯洗頭髮很合理，德拉科拿出洗髮水和護髮素。極度高質的產品，應該只需洗上幾次就能令盧修斯的長髮回復昔日美麗。他沖洗又謢理了頭髮三次才滿意，計劃換些新的水再來一次。

　　利用刷子，德拉科替父親的臉塗上泡沫。他不得不尷尬地在浴缸前俯身，但他完美地剃去盧修斯的鬍子沒有留下哪怕一道劃痕。盧修斯用手虔誠地摸過平滑的肌膚，德拉科不得不照做一次。他的手指撫過父親堅挺的下巴，在泡沫殘餘下光滑潤澤。德拉科的心怦怦亂跳了一下，然後他意識到他摸了盧修斯太久了。清了清嗓子，他收回了手。

　　「我想你應該站在淋浴器下洗洗，再護理一次你的頭髮。這缸水很髒，但我想你乾淨了。」盧修斯點頭同意，從浴缸起身。德拉科慌忙轉過身，聽見盧修斯走進了淋浴間。玻璃門清澈透明，只在水開了一會後蒙上蒸氣。

　　德拉科看著父親打理他的長髮，然後只見他拿起一條毛巾。盧修斯透過門看著他，但德拉科裝作沒留意。要掩飾內褲的隆起變得愈來愈難，而要否認真相否認正在發生之事甚至更難。他被他的父親吸引。奇怪、令人不安、禁忌且淫穢至極。當盧修斯用毛巾洗刷他的陰莖和大腿根部，那個德拉科唯一避開的位置，德拉科嗚咽出聲。他非常縝密周到、有條不紊，當他完事，德拉科的目光注意到父親大腿交界處。那注意力所在顯然已變得……敞開。盧修斯極端細緻地洗著後面，用浴巾揉得兩度起泡。德拉科聽過監獄裡的傳聞，他知道可以毫無顧慮鞭打鎅傷他父親的守衛不會突然生出道德良心不去強暴他。

　　那 **清單** 變得更長。

　　眼見父親洗完，德拉科迅速離開浴室，再次穿上長褲。這有助隱藏他的勃起，但他知道無補於事。他深知他得盡快理清自己禁忌的想法。德拉科討厭反省，太過單調乏味了。盧修斯跟著他進入睡房，只圍著一條浴巾。清楚這一點，德拉科沒有轉過身。

　　「我想我要休息一會。」他以低迷的聲音告訴德拉科。德拉科點點頭，打算離去，但他用手抓住他的手臂阻止了他。他轉身面向父親，盡力讓自己木無表情。他決定將注意力集中父親臉上，看進那對過去習慣隱去感情、深藏不露的雙眼如今洶湧。

　　「你可以……留下來嗎？」盧修斯低聲道，蹙眉。

　　德拉科環顧房間。小小的休息區內有一張沙發，德拉科想他可以坐上一會。他睡不著，但至少父親知道他在這裡。盧修斯順著他的目光看，再次愁眉不展。

　　「我的意思是，在床上。」

　　「為什麼？」德拉科衝口而出，奇怪自己的鎮定自若是何時收拾行裝去了旅行。 _大概是和你的理性、禮貌和倫理束縛結伴遠走的！_

　　盧修斯對上他的目光，德拉科凝視那深深的痛苦。忽然之間，他的父親無需回答那道問題了。

　　「我的意思是，當然。這是一張大床。」他緊張地笑了。盧修斯點點頭。他低頭看著他的浴巾。

　　「德拉科，你能從我的睡房替我拿幾件衣服過來嗎？」

　　德拉科委託了一隻有效率的家養小精靈完成任務，他則從自己的衣櫃取出睡褲。他不能穿著襯衣睡覺，他總會感覺快被勒死。他想過了，尤其考慮到此刻他對父親抱有不恰當的情感，但他斷定父親的品德仍然可靠。幾個不軌的念頭不代表真的會違禁私通。

　　他在浴室穿戴同時家養小精靈為盧修斯帶來了衣服。德拉科進去只見父親奮力與睡衣搏鬥。德拉科一言不發衝過去幫他。

　　「父親，如果你能堅持清醒多一個小時，我想找個治療師來看看你的手。」

　　盧修師保護性將雙手舉上胸膛。即使已經修剪、挫平、磨滑，看上去仍然粗糙扭曲。他想像得到有多痛。

　　「我可以叫他們先將你弄暈，如果你不想醒著進行。不過，我想應該不會痛。我們還能一併去掉傷疤。醒來你就會煥然一新了。」

　　盧修斯搖了搖頭，走到床上。他蓋上被子，反抗地盯著德拉科。「我不想被人『弄暈』。」他怒道。

　　德拉科點頭同意。「當然不。我能找來治療師嗎？」

　　盧修斯翻了個白眼。「你沒必要。這是詛咒。」

　　「什麼？」

　　盧修斯詳細解釋。「這是詛咒。他們對我下了詛咒。我的手指不是斷了，只是……不能用了。可以輕易撤消。我想他們只是忘了。」他和德拉科兩人深知他們不是真的忘了。但這一次，德拉科心中有答案。

　　「在這裡等著！」他命令道，跑出房間。書房裡有他買的一本關於阿茲卡班慣例的書。草草翻過，他找到了要找的內容。那是相當常見的詛咒。完全違法，極度痛苦。但逆向咒就白紙黑字寫在上面。德拉科衝上樓梯回到房間。

　　他的父親靠在床頭，研究自己雙手。德拉科坐到盧修斯旁邊的床上。心想未經通知就用魔杖對準盧修斯並不明智，德拉科事先說明他的意圖。

　　「我找到了逆向咒。我現在可以施咒，你就會痊癒。不過，我需要用魔杖指著你。我保證不會傷害你。」

　　盧修斯看上去很震驚。他拿起書細閱封面。「為什麼我們會有這本書？這不是我們圖書館裡的。」德拉科好奇父親怎麼可能記得他們龐大的圖書館裡頭每一本書，但無論如何還是回答了問題。

　　「我買了一堆這樣的書以確保你回來後盡可能過得舒適。我想幫忙。」他簡單地道。是真的，戰後他覺得好無用好無助，這是再一次證明他自身價值的方法。

　　盧修斯看起來又驚訝又感激，令德拉科很不舒服。「那麼，我能用魔杖治好你的雙手嗎？」盧修斯點頭同意，將手伸到他面前。德拉科研究了一會逆向咒，才用魔杖輕點一隻手，大聲唸咒。

　　兩人眼前，盧修斯扭曲斷裂的手變直了，手指關節發出可怕的啪啪聲，但盧修斯似乎不痛。德拉科對著另一隻手重覆步驟，幾秒之內，雙手就回復了德拉科記憶中的模樣，纖細、優雅、手指修長。盧修斯做實驗似的伸展手指，臉上笑意燦爛。

　　他衝動走近德拉科，嚴嚴實實抱著他。德拉科落入懷抱，為自己幫上了忙喜不自勝。盧修斯退後，拿起德拉科的手。他低頭看著手指相連，握得緊緊，現在他做得到了。

　　盧修斯抽走一隻手，放在兒子臉上。再一次，德拉科蹭進掌心。他們之間有了重大改變，德拉科喜愛這個回到他身邊煥然一新的男人。他有著過去盧修斯所有優點而且青出於藍；溫柔，富同情心，親切又情深。盧修斯傾身向前，吻了德拉科的臉，雙唇印上那柔軟光潔的肌膚，才輕輕拉開距離。

　　世界崩坍，德拉科情難自禁做了接下來的事。閉上雙眼，他順勢向前吻上了盧修斯的唇瓣。這個吻不長，但肯定不是像他們這樣的家庭成員之間會分享的吻。德拉科不在乎。這個吻很好，感覺很對。 _我不在乎！_

　　盧修斯的雙唇平滑而堅挺，德拉科聞得到他噴上去的鬚後水。不熟悉但很好聞。是德拉科先退開的。他想繼續，但僵在他臉上的手在顫抖，他懷疑父親正處於精神崩潰的邊緣。 _你真的，真的不該做這種事，_ 他告訴自己。

　　「德拉科……」盧修斯目光銳利，德拉科勇敢地對上去。不要緊，做都做了。這個認知並沒有阻止他臉上染上酡紅。他咬了咬唇，張開嘴想解釋。

　　但盧修斯的舉動出乎兩人意料。他微微傾身向前，一英寸，然後停下來再次直視德拉科雙眼。德拉科嘗試表達允許之意。他父親的手現在顫抖著，他臉上困惑又迷惘，但雙眸如傾似訴。不再洶湧，變得緩和，眼神堅定。

　　一直傾身，盧修斯吻了德拉科，一如後者幾秒前那樣做。德拉科合上雙眼，許許多多複雜難懂的情緒與想法令他腦海天旋地轉。但這個吻很好很對，德拉科想不出有理由要停下來。

　　顯然盧修斯想得出，因為他猛地拉開距離，喘著氣。

　　「德拉科，對不起——」他開始道，收回手放到腿上，靠到床頭。德拉科很驚愕——為什麼盧修斯要道歉？

　　「我先吻你的。」他低聲道。

　　「但你還年輕，困惑，想不清。混淆了看見我回來的喜悅與更深層的感情，你又孤單，害怕我會離你而去你將孑然一身。我只是個可悲的老男人，利用你的天真給予趁虛而入。」

　　德拉科怒吼。沒有一句說得對。「別試圖精神分析我。你根本就不了解我。你從來都不！你連試都沒 _試著去_ 。」德拉科的情緒失控四溢，他苦苦遏止。他猛地合上嘴，截斷那些年少也不曾說過的話。

　　盧修斯悲傷地點點頭。「你說得對。我對你犯下了那個令我痛恨自己親生父親的相同錯誤。我總是說我會不一樣：慈愛、溫柔、和藹可親。但當我到了該具備這些條件的時候，我卻只知道相反做法。我不知道怎麼改變。你看起來又那麼獨立，即便是年少。你從來都不需要我。你現在還是不用。」

　　

　　德拉科劇烈地搖著頭。「你錯了！你錯得很。我需要你，一直以來都是。我獨立是因為我 _不得不_ 。我到了今天仍然需要你。沒有你我很迷惘，現在我才再次感覺完整。我也不為吻了你而感到抱歉。我之前就想這樣做了，在洗澡的時候，我現在只想再做一次，那是一個 _很棒的吻_ ！」他深呼吸一口氣，想繼續，但他早就知道他父親不會回應激烈的演說，而此番或多或少正是。

　　盧修斯看向別處。德拉科很了解他，知道他在小心推敲字眼。德拉科憑直覺知道他在找方法不傷害兒子的感受，但德拉科希望他不要白費心機。他接下來的話卻令德拉科驚訝。

　　「這是徹頭徹尾違法的。」

　　德拉科好奇這是不是在 _駁斥_ 他們所做的事。盧修斯以前從不把「違法」放在心上。

　　他嗤之以鼻，「這 _不_ 違法，父親。只有和你的親屬 _結婚_ 才違法，亦只出於兩個原因：防止脅迫和避免遺傳疾病。我不是被逼的，我也不信你能令我懷孕，所以我看不到問題所在。男人之間的關係，雖然有時候為世所不容，但肯定不違反法律。」以更嚴肅的語氣，他繼續道：「我知道很奇怪。對我來說，也是。但別對我說謊告訴我那個吻感覺不對。」

　　盧修斯喃喃道，「我不會。」

　　德拉科贊成。「我想再吻你。」盧修斯遲疑地對上他的目光。德拉科知道自己在佔一個寂寞男人的便宜，他與人隔絕一年，又剛失去妻子。但他心底沒有感覺太過糟糕。盧修斯是一個強硬的人，即使是現在。如果他真的不想要，德拉科會在幾秒內中咒，然後來不及眨眼就被關進地牢。

　　德拉科視沒有回應為允許，緩緩貼近。他真的很想坐上他父親的大腿，但他知道一步一步來的重要性。他一隻手撫上父親發熱的臉頰，另一隻手支撐他靠在床頭的重量。閉上雙眼，他再次將雙唇印上盧修斯，這次他的嘴唇第一次動了。他微微側起頭，吻得更用力。他想盧修斯為他張開口。又或者——他 _真正_ 想要的是盧修斯吻 _他_ 。

　　德拉科決定如果盧修斯維持堅忍，他就慢慢誘他投入。德拉科用舌尖描摹父親雙唇，輕彈他飽滿的下唇，用牙齒輕輕一咬。愈發大膽，他吸吮他的下唇，啵一聲放開，細細舔過。德拉科將嘴完全貼上那年長男性，舌頭輕叩他牢牢緊閉的嘴唇。德拉科的手從盧修斯的臉摸到他的頸，勾畫凸出的肌腱再滑到他的胸膛。他的手指擦過盧修斯睡衣下發硬的乳尖，誘發的呻吟足以讓德拉科好好利用。

　　他悄悄將舌頭探進父親的嘴。那觸感令兩人呻吟出聲，盧修斯終於作出回應。德拉科熾熱、滑溜的舌頭持續頂著盧修斯，後者以外表之下沸騰的熱情回應德拉科。雙手握著兒子裸露的手腕，盧修斯吻得更深，嫻熟地入侵了兒子溫熱的嘴。

　　由恐懼父親回歸，到感激他能回來，去到驚訝於父親的劇變，再去到對盧修斯的身體燃起慾望，最後真正渴望和這個男人滾上床，德拉科感覺心臟快要停工了。如此短的時間如此多的情緒，尤其是對一個習慣無動於衷的人來說。一滴眼淚不受阻礙地滑過他的臉頰，他很慶幸盧修斯還未感覺得到，它就蜿蜒過他的下巴消失在盧修斯的上衣。

　　盧修斯輕輕退後，對著兒子紅腫的雙唇呼出一聲耳語。「德拉科，這樣做又有什麼好處呢？之後……又能有什麼結果呢？」

　　德拉科知道他的父親是一個信奉必然的人，一個計劃周全、嚴謹縝密的人。若他不清楚後果，就不會冒險。他可靠的判斷力令他成為舉世無雙的商人，以及許諾一切的邪惡君主首要目標。

　　他搖了搖頭。「我不知道。沒什麼好處，大概。只是……我們都能擁有短暫的美好時光。我只能保證這麼多。至於以後……我想時候到了，我們都能處理好。」

　　盧修斯閉上雙眼，讓頭部倒上床頭。他的頸在德拉科面前展露，他的喉結顯著突出，德拉科壓下舔舐的慾望。「你知道這種事不能長久下去，德拉科。」

　　德拉科屈服於他的慾望，從父親的喉嚨到下巴舔出一道長痕，輕咬一口，思考怎樣回答。「我知道。我有朝一日會結婚，誕下繼承人，如我一直承諾。你妥善悼念過母親後，某天可能會再婚。我只求此刻、今夕。」

　　德拉科舌頭殷勤得盧修斯呻泣出聲，他舔上了他的耳朵。他顫抖，德拉科得意地笑，呼息拂過耳廊。

　　「這件事會傷我們很深。」盧修斯輕聲道，但德拉科即時意識到他的語氣轉變。父親默許了。他拿定了主意。

　　「我想你是對的，但現在我心底壓根兒不在乎。」

　　德拉科坐上父親的大腿，他想這樣做很久了，讓一步一步來去死吧。肢體接觸令盧修斯倒吸一口氣，抬頭對上兒子的眼睛。縱然隔著褲子，德拉科也感覺得到父親的慾望和自己一樣堅固。德拉科安下了心，奮力壓制對著這性感雙腿瘋狂發情的衝動。他努力不去想自己坐著誰的大腿，只想著感覺很美妙而對方顯然也喜歡。感受遠勝思考。

　　德拉科雙手捧起盧修斯的臉，又吻了他。起初是緩慢、探索的吻，碰上盧修斯舌頭試探性但性感的頂撞。但德拉科的慾望很快就失去控制，他如飢似渴地貪求父親的嘴，以不恰當的誇張動作猛地推進，他多想他父親也對著他這樣做。

　　盧修斯重新確立了他的主導地位，強逼德拉科的舌頭回到自己嘴裡，而他緊隨，肆意開拓。盧修斯的嘴堅決毫不讓步，逼使德拉科順從且予取予求。盧修斯牢牢咬住他想縮回去的舌頭，德拉科輕聲嗚咽。他雙手滑過父親胸口，沉溺於衣服覆蓋的結實身軀。盧修斯雙手擱在德拉科的臀部，那是唯一的事物阻止了德拉科粗暴磨擦父親逐漸上升的硬度。

　　今日之前他從未想過和一個男人做愛，但他卻在此，極度渴望看見、觸碰、品嚐、 _感受_ 他身下那人。突然之間，德拉科覺得自己以前對這個美味的人兒視而不見實在蠢透了。

　　很快，就連德拉科臀上穩健的雙手也無法按著他不動。他對著盧修斯胯部緩緩畫圈，分身互相磨蹭時呻吟出聲，完美的摩擦令他身體都要化成水了。盧修斯立刻抓住德拉科後頸，將嘴更加用力印上德拉科。兒子格外賣力磨擦時他低哼出聲。仍在德拉科臀上的手深埋，鼓勵他的動作，愛撫他臀骨處的柔軟肌膚。

　　「梅林，德拉科……你好棒，好性感。」盧修斯的話低沉而沙啞，幾乎像是他並不想說出來，仿佛那些字句是從他身上活生生撕下來的。德拉科呻吟著同意，積極用臀部磨擦盧修斯的分身。他多希望兩人渾身赤裸， _現在。_

　　他以創記錄時間解開盧修斯的睡衣鈕釦，他的手指在他胸膛他腹部炙熱難耐的肌膚上伸展。禁忌得美味，德拉科的觸碰停不下來。他斷開親吻，喘息，看著他的父親。盧修斯雙眼迷離，嘴唇通紅而濕滑，呼吸伴隨粗重的喘息，呈現一副激情的畫面。德拉科低下頭將那發硬的乳頭含在嘴裡，令他呻吟出聲。德拉科的嚙咬一點也不溫柔，並確保咬過每一口後都深情舔舐。他用手指玩弄另一邊的乳頭，拉扯又扭轉。盧修斯發出的聲音令他分身發硬。父親雙手都放在德拉科臀上，無情地讓他撞上自己胯下。德拉科離要射不遠了，嘗試放慢動作，但盧修斯十分堅決，顯然激情燃燒。

　　「父親，求你了。你再不停下來我一分鐘就射了。」他氣喘吁籲。他下腹已經開始收緊了，但德拉科害怕如果他們現在一起射了，他就再也不會有第二次機會，他的父親不久就會醒悟這是錯的，為此劃上句號。忽然間，這比一切都重要，德拉科只想感受到父親在他裡面，在他身後，在他身上。他極度渴求那種佔有，那種支配，而他將要失去它了。

　　「那麼，射吧。」盧修斯哼了一聲，將德拉科頸上微鹹的肌膚吸入嘴裡咬住，對著那疼痛的皮膚彈舌，然後親吻讓它好過。

　　「不要。」德拉科堅持，臀部卻出於自願挪動，「我想你操我——我要你。如果我們……」乳尖被拉扯吞沒令他呻吟一聲。「如果我們這樣做了，你就不會操我，但我 _要_ 你。」他以喘息作結。盧修斯雙手停住，看著他的兒子。

　　「天啊，德拉科……我也想操你。我不該，我不該……但我會。現在射吧，我遲些操你。早上的時候。」他雙手在德拉科臀上游移，狠狠抓住，將兒子的身體粗暴地拖上自己的腹股溝，愉悅的接觸令他眼睛流轉。

　　德拉科懷疑父親是給他留一條退路，提出遲些操他好讓德拉科退卻，可能認為一夜過後德拉科就會改變主意。但德拉科很久沒試過如此肯定一件事了，他不會放棄這世間極樂。他父親是守信用的人。德拉科沒有錯過當他告訴他自己想要什麼時，盧修斯的分身是如何跳動繃緊。

　　「我會讓你遵守協議，你知道的。」德拉科聲明，確信自己看到父親眸裡閃過一絲恐懼才沉浸於快感。盧修斯再次奪去德拉科雙唇，慵懶地親吻著他。與此兩極相反的是他胯部，以近乎瘋狂的動作向上碾磨德拉科的下身。

　　盧修斯雙手在兒子堅挺得不可思議的臀部上攤開，他的手指悄悄躡進睡衣覆蓋的空隙，小小地畫著圈，令到德拉科愉悅得頭向後仰，臀部更重更快地畫著圈。

　　德拉科靠上父親仍然撐在床頭的身體，兩人的分身壓在一起。他任由雙唇再被奪去，舌頭被襲擊。他的下身被殘忍擠壓，德拉科喘息著開始迎來高潮。他雙手痙攣似的抓住盧修斯肩膀，體內蜷縮的巨蛇迅速冒出，德拉科喊著釋放，他的身體抽搐，他的心靈崩潰。

　　他倒在父親身上，精疲力竭，但繼續動著臀部，父親在他耳邊喘息，向上研磨，將德拉科拉到他疼痛的勃起上，直至他終於隨著一聲壓抑的低哼釋放，喘著粗氣對著兒子的屁股釋放。他用雙臂摟著德拉科，德拉科從未感覺如此滿足，如此安全。他父親的手臂強壯而可靠，但撫摸德拉科後腰畫著小圓圈時又那麼溫柔。德拉科抬頭迎來一個甜蜜卻短暫的吻，才翻滾躺下，雙臂隨意伸展頭上。

　　他不想看見羞愧淹沒父親的臉容，因為他知道會。

　　果然，盧修斯說，「德拉科，對不起。這是——我不應該允許這件事。它永遠沒有——」

　　德拉科哼了一聲，搖搖頭。「有，它可以，它會。與其去想在世人眼中有多錯，不如想想 _你_ 如何看待。你他媽的愛死了！別對我說謊，父親，我太了解你了。你想要，我想要，並且 _會_ 再次發生，如你所承諾。」

　　面對兒子如此斷言，盧修斯合上眼睛。他拿起德拉科的魔杖在兩人身上施了個清理咒。他沉入枕頭猛地拉過毯子蓋著自己和德拉科。「你怎麼會……你怎麼會想要？梅林，德拉科，你從未……」

　　德拉科點頭。「我以前從未對你起過心思。我解釋不了念頭從何而來。或許是看見你這麼脆弱，或許是感覺自己過去一年如此該死的脆弱。無論是什麼，我都不想失去。我愛你，父親。這不可能是錯的，感覺……」他頓了頓，希望有不那麼老套的方法來說出他的感受。嘆氣，他續道，「感覺太對了。」

　　盧修斯也嘆了一口氣。他轉身側臥面向他的兒子，德拉科也做了一樣的事。德拉科一隻手撫過父親胸膛過熱的柔滑肌膚。他傾前印下一吻，輕輕一舔，那味道讓他呻吟。盧修斯發出很輕的一聲，答道。「我知道感覺很對，但事實 _並非如此_ 。這都是假象，德拉科。」

　　「那就相信一會好了，在我們必須再次冰冷無情之前，在我們不得不永遠成為世人期望的樣子之前，在我們只能放棄…… _有生之年_ 唯一感覺 _真實_ 的事物之前。」

　　盧修斯安靜了好長時間，德拉科確信他睡著了。他氣惱，轉到另一邊，面向牆。但盧修斯動了，把德拉科拉回他的懷抱之中，一隻手蜿蜒過德拉科的頸蜷縮在他胸前。另一隻環住他的臀部放在他的下腹。德拉科心滿意足嘆了口氣；這是他此生最肯定的一件事，盧修斯和他有著相同感覺。盧修斯將臉埋在兒子髮間，深深吸了口氣。他吻了他的頭頂，德拉科緊緊閉上眼，抵受眼裡陌生的刺痛。

　　他抱著父親，睡著時他們的身體緊緊相貼，兩個馬爾福對抗整個世界。在一件理應完全錯了的事上找到慰藉。兩人比以往任何時候都要睡得香甜，籠罩在對方舒適的懷抱中。

 

* * *

 

 

　　第二天早上盧修斯第一個醒來。當德拉科有確鑿證據證明父親不會對他們的協議出爾反爾，他呻吟出聲。證據就在盧修斯親吻德拉科的頸時直直抵著他的臀部。

　　「早上好，父親。」他低語，在牢牢抱住他的雙臂中轉過身來，又不致掙脫。

　　「早上好，兒子。我相信你睡得很好？」他邊問邊在德拉科唇上印下輕輕一吻。德拉科點點頭，知道盧修斯不打算無視發生了的事，也無意否認他們長久而來唯一真正的快樂，他釋然，心臟怦怦亂跳。他不想從父親身上得到整個世界，不再想了；或許年輕時他想，當他許諾一切。現在他只想要這個，能擁有多久就擁有多久。然後，他會放手。他會牽掛，會傷心，他知道。但他會放手，然後履行自己作為繼承人的職責，允許盧修忘卻兩人共同感受的一切。沒有人會知道，他們再也不會提起。會很可怕，德拉科意識到，心中絞痛，但能換來這些美好時光，所有苦痛都值得，這些時光裡他受珍惜愛謢，他的父親完整無缺。

　　德拉科將鉑金長髮梳落盧修斯的肩膀，然後牢牢用上他的嘴舔舐吸吮那甜美的肌膚。他的手臂環著盧修斯的頸，後者的手也一樣緊緊摟著他的腰。他從父親的頸一路吻上他的下巴，才輕輕落在他嘴上一角。盧修斯迅速以牢不可破的吻捕獲德拉科的雙唇，沒等待進入許可；相反，他闖了進去，卻受到熱烈歡迎。

　　「我想你操我。」德拉科耳語，那句子令他亢奮，父親抵著他腹部的分身也抽搐作為回應。

　　「天啊，我也想操你。德拉科……」他頓住，探尋德拉科滿佈情慾的雙眼。「你和男人睡過嗎？」德拉科搖搖頭，輕輕笑了。他父親大概會很高興能第一個航行未知領域。他就是喜歡。

　　果然，盧修斯雙眼一亮，重重吻了德拉科，毫不留情。但他停下來續道，「我會操你，你知道這意味什麼嗎？」他的聲音低沉得難以置信，打了一個寒顫，他的說話他的語氣的含義令他分身直立。

　　他老老實實的回答，「意味你會將你的分身放進我的屁股，對嗎？」

　　盧修斯哼了一聲。「說實話，你是什麼時候開始這樣說話的？昨日之前我從來沒聽過你說髒話。」他顯然不贊同。 _照我說的去做，別照著我做_ 的最佳例子。

　　德拉科輕輕一笑，「我不說髒話的。是你帶起了它。像是我想告訴你我長大了……又或許我只是喜歡每次說的時候你雙眼都變成一片漆黑。」德拉科等待反應，但是沒有，於是他決定強調一點。他的雙唇在父親唇上盤旋，堪堪擦過，才啞著嗓子緩緩低聲道，「操我。」

　　當盧修斯雙眼化為風雨欲來的灰色，立刻填滿欲望，他傲慢地笑了。盧修斯低吼，把德拉科扔到躺下，爬到他身上，落在兒子肆意張開的大腿之間。

　　德拉科喘著氣，雙腿纏上父親的下身勾上他的小腿。盧修斯撫摸德拉科的身體，像在彈奏樂器，德拉科在父親穩固的觸碰下扭動。他的手捧起德拉科的臉頰，溫柔得令人痛苦，德拉科閉上雙眼，接受賜予他的親吻。柔軟，帶點傷感，為德拉科一切應得而未得的親吻，為他父親一切想給予而給不了的親吻。

　　德拉科不想要這樣的吻，於是他接手，知道自己試圖主導會刺激父親付諸行動。正當德拉科大膽地將舌頭伸進盧修斯的口。盧修斯的親吻又變得強勢而粗暴。德拉科很感激。這樣的吻他能理解，純粹是性慾、渴求和痛苦，德拉科知道如何回應。

　　「對不起。」父親低聲道，雙唇拖過德拉科的喉嚨吸吮舔舐他的頸。他的道歉令德拉科搖了搖頭。他不想要任何歉意。他只想 _感受_ 。幸好，盧修斯似乎已經懊悔完了，至少目前來說，因為他的胯部輕輕磨著德拉科。他的興奮顯而易見，比德拉科撐得更大，令人印象深刻。突然，德拉科想看看它有 _多_ 大勝過一切，他的手滑到盧修科寬闊的背部勾上睡褲。

　　他輕輕拽了拽，但因為兩人的姿勢不能脫下多少。「起來。」他可憐地嗚咽著說，拉著褲子。盧修斯設法脫去下裳而沒改變太多位置，並迅速坐回德拉科身上。父親身上傳來的熾熱令德拉科氣喘吁籲，想去觸碰，極其渴望嚐到他陰莖的嗞味。他扭動，一半是想從那壓著他玩弄他乳頭的沉重軀體身下擺脫，一半是對同一件事作出回應。

　　盧修斯終於拉開距離，粗重地喘息。「脫下你的褲子。」他命令道，使令的意味隨著他聲音急促的呼吸而減輕。德拉科立刻遵從。

　　兩個男人對望了一眼，毫無疑問在對方身上認出自己。兩人都白晳得不可思議，雙腿修長纖細棱角分明，秀髮呈鉑金。其中一個比較細小，無論身高還是身材，他的身體柔軟輕盈，他的肌肉軟弱繃緊，他淺灰色的眼睛沉浸慾望帶著渴求。另一個比較堅挺，金色長髮裝飾了受創但耐久的身軀，他暗灰色的雙眸貪婪肆虐幾近殘暴。

　　德拉科很大膽，第一個伸出手。他的手描摹盧修斯的胸膛，穿過他肚臍之下的淺色毛髮，來到分身之上的金色叢林。德拉科對上父親的眼睛，但它們緊緊閉著，整齊雪白的牙齒牢牢咬著下唇。德拉科戲仿他的舉止，才牢牢將盧修斯的分身抓在手裡。

　　它在德拉科愛探索的手上堅硬如石，劇烈跳動。他無法否認和自己的分身很相似，但沒有令他反感，反而令他亢奮。他想像他的父親會喜歡他給予他分身的相同待遇。他握緊它，撫摸他，手扭轉，將拇指移到頂諯的頭部。盧修斯輕聲呻吟，溫柔地推進德拉科的手中。他的一隻手在德拉科身側，每次德拉科的拇指愛撫他的分身頂端他手上都狠狠用力。

　　盧修斯傾身吻了兒子，德拉科乖乖張開嘴。那吻輕柔但充滿性慾，盧修斯舌頭輕彈德拉科，與兒子的手上動作同步。

　　「停下，德拉科。」盧修斯以輕柔的聲音命令。德拉科會意地笑了；他的父親快要射了。

　　「你確定？」他取笑道。

　　「你想被操，還是你改變了主意？」他粗暴地反駁，他愈發深色的分身背叛了任何他否認他有多想要德拉科的主張。

　　「我想被操。」德拉科輕聲答道。他想，他想要這個勝過一切。他很緊張，聽聞會痛，但他知道盧修斯會溫柔對他，會令他快樂。

　　「天啊，你好火辣，德拉科。好漂亮。你真漂亮。」盧修斯喃喃道，他的聲音聽起來疑似崩壞。德拉科被內疚淹沒——但當盧修斯再將他推倒，跪在他分開的大腿之間，德拉科迷失了。

　　盧修斯看著兒子的臉，輕輕撫上他的分身，德拉科不得不合上雙眼才能抵禦這副情色到了極點的畫面。盧修斯另一隻手滑了下去溫柔地撫摸他的雙球，指甲在敏感的皮膚上輕輕拖曳。德拉科呻吟，挪動臀部碰上父親輕得令人惱怒的愛撫。他雙球上的手指劃得更下，輕柔撥弄那緊緻的洞口，畫著圓圈，再輕輕壓下。盧修斯全程看著德拉科的臉，而德拉科確信自己沒有令他失望。他喘息，對上父親的雙眼，無聲地乞求更多，但不願出聲哀求。

　　盧修斯在他雙眸漫長而強硬地探尋，才伸手拿起德拉科的魔杖。德拉科從無需思考的愉悅中分出一秒記下要替盧修斯買一根新魔杖，他舊的那根在入獄時就被折斷了。不會是同一根，但是——德拉科倒吸一口氣，感覺到滑溜的液體入侵了他的後庭。他痛苦地扭動，帶一點羞怯，但又不是毫無快感。

　　盧修斯低哼著將一根手指探入德拉緊緻的身體，穿過那緊閉洞口的肌肉。德拉科的身體在盧修斯的手輕輕推進下劇烈晃動，無視焚燒似的愉悅。另一根手指加入，他合上雙眼。

　　「德拉科，看著我！」盧修斯命令，德拉科即時順從，對上那雙和自己如此相似的眼睛。盧修斯轉動手指，按上 _某處_ ，德拉科喊了出聲，眼前閃過白光。

　　「噢，梅林，噢，梅林。」他反覆呼喊，他父親只是得意一笑，又加了一根手指。他輕輕插入，德拉科不肯定自己能不能堅持到主菜。

　　「求你。」德拉科喃喃道，向感官投降，只知道他想被 _填滿_ 。

　　「求我，什麼？」盧修斯垂詢，停下手指令人愉悅的動作。

　　「去你的，求求你 _操_ 我！」德拉科怒吼，抽動臀部以求手指再次動起來，但它們抽出來了。父親低頭看著德拉科雙腿之間，似乎著迷於所見光景。德拉科將頭甩到枕上，感覺脆弱又不受保護，但他絲毫不在乎。

　　「樂意之至。」盧修斯宣告，將他飽受折磨的分身對準兒子緊緻的洞口。盧修斯壓在德拉科身上，一隻手撐著自己，一隻手穩穩扶著分身。「德拉科，告訴我你想要我，告訴我。」

　　沒有比這更容易遵從的命令了。「我想要你！我好想要你，我愛你，求你操我，求你。」德拉含糊不清地道，不介意自己已下降到語無倫次的地步；事實上，他愛死了。

　　盧修斯吻上德拉科雙唇，舌頭舔了一遍探了進去。兩人呻吟出聲；感到像回到了家。盧修斯將分身抵上德拉後庭，那感覺令德拉屏息。他欺身而上，撕裂隔閡一下子就滑進去一半。德拉科喘著氣；比他想像中痛多了，但 _快感_ ……也多 _太多_ 。

　　盧修斯穩著不動，雙臂撐在德拉科頭部兩旁等待著什麼。德拉科不肯定那是什麼，於是他擺動臀部讓父親動起來，屁股的痛楚令他瞬間低哼一聲。

　　他的聲音引來盧修斯回應，整根推了進去，傾身輕吻並舔了德拉科的臉和頸，向他展現所有德拉科兒時他無法傾注的愛意。德拉科接納、感受，縱然來遲，卻比他以往所想更加美妙。

　　盧修斯開始動了，起初很慢，讓德拉科適應，但德拉科和他一樣急切。他迎上每一下插入，品嚐那正在經歷的無與倫比的被 _填滿_ 的感覺，欣喜能徹底拋開偽裝的面具。多麼醉人。

　　「德拉科，德拉科。」盧修斯咬緊著牙哼出聲，開始搗進兒子熱切的身體。「噢，梅林，好緊。」

　　德拉科雙手牢牢抓住盧修斯上臂，撫摸那汗水淋漓的肌膚，記下那肌肉在他手指下弓起繃緊的模樣。父親轉換了角度，德拉科又感覺相同的白光閃過，淹沒全身，從十指指尖四溢。

　　當盧修斯抓住他的分身，粗暴撫弄同時激烈推進。德拉科知道這次高潮非同尋常。不是聚焦分身，而是聚集於身體每一個角落，盤旋，於中心再會。盧修斯搗進他柔軟的身體一次，一次，又一次，然後突然，德拉科的頭生硬地壓回枕上，他全身僵硬，所有人類慰藉，所有他需要的認可以絲絲黏稠從他分身噴薄而出，隨著德拉科喊著釋放裝飾了父親的胸膛的腹部。世間任何感覺都無法比擬。

　　他回復自我，只為看見父親高潮的美麗風光。就像昨晚，他克制住快感，德拉科有點傷心。他永遠也沒有機會聽見父親喊著高潮了。但他的臉容扭曲，重重咬著唇用力得快要撕裂，這副景象幾乎足夠了。德拉科感覺到體內被塗滿灼熱，呻吟出聲。太棒了，棒得不想放手。一念及此他就心中一痛。

　　盧修斯溫柔地從兒子筋疲力盡的身體拔出，溫柔地在他身旁躺下，將德拉科抱入懷中。德拉科允許了那擁抱，轉過身將臉埋入父親的胸膛，不想承認眸裡苦澀的濕潤。

　　「我有沒有……」德拉科低聲道，「我有沒有照顧好你？」

　　盧修斯在德拉科臉上覆滿輕吻。「最棒的照顧，德拉科。謝謝你。你令人驚歎。」

　　德拉科疲憊一笑。雖然他才剛剛睡來，他明顥想打個盹。「你也是。我愛你，父親。」

　　「我也愛你，德拉科。」又一個吻印上他的額頭，德拉科放任睡意侵襲。

　　當德拉科下次醒來，已近中午。他震驚不已；馬爾福從不睡過九點，即使是在週末！ _可恥至極_ ，他告誡自己，全程笑著。

　　他伸出一隻手，但深知自己只會摸到一張空蕩蕩的床。他從未如此失望自己說對了。盧修斯已經不在了。德拉科覺得好孤寂，他想知道自己活在怎樣的世界裡頭，快樂轉瞬即逝，痛苦卻永無止境。

　　他慢慢穿起衣服，不想承認他獲得的慰藉已真正遠去。他下了樓梯去到客廳找他的父親，卻遍尋不獲，他呼來一隻家養小精靈。

　　「提皮，我父親在哪裡？」

　　「主人在他的睡房裡。他很不開心，很不開心。」小精靈嘟噥道，令德拉科心跳停頓。

　　他馬上跑了起來，衝上樓梯。他的心怦怦地跳。萬一他走了極端呢？他無法忍受這個念頭。他餘生都不會心安，倘若自己無理的請求造成了盧修斯的死亡。

　　他破門而入，和他昨日衝進浴室的門一模一樣。

　　看見父親站在衣櫃前，他又能呼吸了。房間充滿濃濃的納西莎的氣味，德拉科的心碎開一點點。他的父親好堅強，這麼快就能面對。德拉科知道自己也需要變得同樣堅強。盧修斯平靜地揀出衣服。德拉科看著他穿戴，心知盧修斯也知道他在這裡。

　　「你還好嗎，父親？」當盧修斯的手在領帶上遲疑，德拉科輕聲問道。一直都是納西莎替父親打領帶。

　　盧修斯看了兒子一下，雙手放在領帶上。他看上去像在做著決定。

　　「一切如常。」他平靜地道。他自己打了領帶。打得有點馬虎，但只是就馬爾福的標準來說。德拉科也無法做得更好。或許盧修斯知道這一點。

　　「聞……聞起來好像她。我——我好想她。」德拉科道，他平靜的語氣只被他微微顫抖的聲音出賣。

　　盧修斯立刻走了過來，將兒子擁入懷中。「想她也沒關係。親愛的。沒關係。她那麼愛你，你是她的一切。」德拉科抽動鼻子，嘗試記起自己是個成人了，當上一家之主已近一年了。但世界上所有認知都無法阻止他的淚水終於灑落。他抓著父親的襯衫，抽搐似的攥著，將他的絕望傾灑父親的胸膛。盧修斯只是抱著他，輕輕晃著他，在他耳邊訴說甜言蜜語，像是他有多堅強，多漂亮，終有一天他會讓某個女巫多麼幸運。

　　德拉科全盤相信了。終於，經過多年以來的空言許諾與艱難教訓，他能夠毫無保留地信任他父親說的話。他的父親永遠不會對他說謊，不會了。以後也不會了。

　　德拉科和盧修斯再也沒分享像盧修斯從阿茲卡班歸來那天他們有過的邂逅。他們的關係是純粹的父與子，儘管兩人都沒有忘記在肉體關係裡他們感受到的安寧與完整，縱然短暫。

　　德拉科遇上一個很好的女巫，履行了馬爾福的職責誕下繼承人。他很愛他的妻子，他們相處融洽。他仍然會向他的父親尋求智慧與指引，享受從父親的經驗獲益匪淺，在他引領之下走少了人生許多彎路。

　　盧修斯沒有再婚，但他很快樂。過渡期間在閒置的房間待了幾個月後，他就搬回以前的房間一直住著。他深深思念納西莎，沒有再找人填補她在他生命中留下的空缺，別的女人不能，他的親生兒子也不能。

　　但多年以來，某些時候。兩人想要的無非是落入對方懷抱，尋求多於輕輕一擁。當德拉科與妻子爭吵，覺得自己生來就不是一個好父親，他不得不抑制爬到父親床上，讓盧修斯吻去他恐懼的衝動。有時候他情不自禁在盧修斯將要吻上他臉頰的最後一分鐘轉過臉，轉而獻上雙唇。只有短短一瞬，盧修斯會應他所求。他們從未走得更遠。

　　亦有時盧修斯很寂寞，為失去妻子悲痛不已，又或者別的時候他很害怕，再次經歷了阿茲卡班的噩夢，他希望德拉科來到他床上，像那日一樣跨坐他身上，撫慰他的恐懼，看上去如此甜美，徹底做回 _德拉科_ 。當他的兒子擁抱迎接他，盧修斯情不自禁將臉埋入德拉科髮間，深深吸氣，希望許多事情能有不同結果。

　　但沒有任何事物能改變他們分享了共同的一刻脆弱與力量。就算是整個世界。

 

 

　　 _完_

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇又名 ~~兒子用身體撫慰爸爸~~ ——並沒有這樣的事。其實就是德拉科怎樣治癒從阿茲卡班回來身心破碎的父親，戰後療傷文。看得我超感動，看完沒感動的話肯定是我譯得不夠好。


End file.
